


You'd Look So Good In My Bed

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Banter, F/M, Fade to Black, Ficlet Collection, Incubus Theodore Nott, Inferi, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Meet-Cute, Morning After, Nipple Play, One Shot Collection, Smut, Wet & Messy, cold shoulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Themione short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 46
Kudos: 61
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucdarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/gifts), [bea_weasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/gifts), [Litanolastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litanolastar/gifts).



> _I'd like to take the time to state that while I do dabble in her sandbox, I do NOT condone JKR's statements concerning trans women. Trans women ARE women. Trans men ARE men. Nonbinary identities ARE valid. Just because JKR wrote this book series, doesn't mean she gets to dictate how we perceive it, or how we enjoy it. If you found something in it that was good, or that made you feel good, know that it's valid. Regardless of the garbage she continues to spew. The fandom has always been the best part of this universe._
> 
>   
> 

  1. Table of Contents
  2. Catch || for lucdarling
  3. *Nipple Play; Hot and Messy || for Anon
  4. Chamomile || for bea_weasley
  5. Incubus AU || for bea_weasley
  6. I know somewhere we can hide. Do you trust me? || for Litanolastar
  7. Frozen lake || for bea_weasley




	2. Catch || for lucdarling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Catch - Allie X
> 
> Other tags: Morning After, Cold Shoulder, Light Angst

Hermione wasn’t surprised to wake up alone that morning. Theo didn’t seem like the type for breakfast in bed following a shag. 

What did surprise her was the cold shoulder she received from him at work. 

She certainly understood they weren’t an item now, but she’d at least hoped they could be civil to one another. 

Apparently not. 

And just like that, Hermione lost all the social headway she’d made in her new position at the Ministry. All because of a juvenile manchild and his inability to be an adult. 


	3. * Nipple Play; Wet & Messy || for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Other tags: Nipple Play, Smut, Wet & Messy

Hermione bit back a moan when Theo’s tongue brushed against her again, leaving a wet trail in its wake. He flicked it over one nipple, leaving it glistening as he moved over to the other.    
  
“Your tits are absolutely luscious, Granger…” he murmured against her skin, his stubble scraping against the sensitive flesh and leaving her quivering for more.    
  
She wasn’t sure how to respond to that, so she simply said, “Thank you…” which made him chuckle softly before sucking the sufficiently stiffened peak between his lips.    
  
He sucked almost to the point of pain, but held off, circling the other one with his thumb as he released her with a wet pop.    
  
“Let’s see how close I can get you like this…”   
  
Hermione’s eyes fluttered closed as he dragged the tip of his tongue over her. She knew from experience just how close she could get like this.    
  
“Are you wet for me?” he asked, his other hand sliding down between her legs to check.    
  
She nodded just as his fingers slid between her slick folds. 


	4. Chamomile || for bea_weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Flower Language Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Chamomile - Meet-cute while waiting somewhere
> 
> Other tags: Meet-cute, Banter

The queues at Gringott’s were never a short affair. Hermione actively avoided having to come in to the bank at all ever since they’d come out with the cards attached to the accounts. Much like muggle debit cards, actually, but much larger because that’s usually how things in the Wizarding World worked. But she could safely stow it in her bag or bewitch it to be smaller, so it was no matter.

But there was another sort of problem with hers and she needed it fixed. The only ones who could do that worked here at Gringott’s, so here she was. In the seemingly never-ending queue, taking up the entirety of her day off.

“So do you think the queue’s actually this long or is it bewitched to look long to keep all the wix away who don’t have genuine problems with their accounts?” a voice asked from behind her.

She chuckled. “One has to wonder.”

“If so, I applaud them their ingenuity. They must not have to put up with many silly problems.”

“It depends. The wix who have silly problems might be very tenacious,” she replied.

“Is that you? Are you tenacious?”

She turned and looked into his dark eyes. “What do you think?”

“Oy, Granger, didn’t know that was you.”

She smirked and shrugged. “I had my hair dreaded, so it’s not so insane anymore. It’s not your fault you didn’t recognize me.”

“Do you recognize me?”

“Nott, correct?” she asked, primly not turning around again as the queue took a half a step forward.

“Nott, but you _are_ correct,” he replied and she chuckled despite herself. It was just the sort of witty half-joke that she loved.

“How many times do you get to use that line?” she asked.

“Not nearly as much as one might think,” he said. And the queue shifted forward three more steps as a few wix got fed up and stepped out of it. “Say, would you fancy a coffee after we finish up here?”

“Might be too late in the day for coffee by the time we get out of here.”

“Too right. A nightcap, then?”

She laughed again, turning to look at him, narrowing her eyes as she scrutinized him. “Alright.”

“Jolly good,” he said bluntly. “Something to look forward to in eight hours.”


	5. Incubus AU || for bea_weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Incubus, Incubus Theo Nott, Fade to Black

Hermione knew it as soon as she’d done the summoning that it had worked. Instead of sulphur, she smelled peppermint emitting from the portal. And when he stepped out, she very nearly lost her breath.

He smirked as the portal closed behind him. “Hullo, Lovely.” He had a wry smile, dark eyes, and most noticeably, a forked tongue.

That last bit was the only thing that differentiated him from being human.

“What’s your name?” she asked, not taking her eyes off the incubus, who walked around the stone room as if he owned the place. He picked up a glass beaker and peered inside before replacing it where he’d gotten it.

He wasn’t nude, but he wasn’t wearing a shirt, and when he turned, she saw what appeared to be melted flesh on his back where wings would have attached if he had any.

But they’d been removed.

She gulped and he turned and moved very quickly, only to pause directly in front of her, centimeters from her face. “They call me Theo.”

“Who’s they?”

His smirk deepened into a full-fledged sneer. “My other human lovers.”

“Oh…”

“That’s why you’ve summoned me, isn’t it, darling? You’ve got some… _itch_ that’s not getting scratched?”

“I mean, I did it to see if I could,” Hermione replied.

He sucked his teeth and shook his head. “No, that’s not why… you did it… let me see if I can deduce it from your eyes alone. They’re gorgeous, love. So very expressive.”

She wanted to look away, but then again, no, she didn’t. She liked the way it felt when he looked into her eyes. Those dark swirling orbs of his looked like they had the entire cosmos contained within. “That was a partial truth, wasn’t it?” Theo replied, his tongue flicking out. “You were curious as to your abilities, but you are also curious as to mine?”

She found herself nodding, because yes. That was exactly what she wanted to know.

“Well… you’re in luck. I’m only too eager to showcase my abilities for you.” He flicked his tongue out again and Hermione wondered briefly what it would feel like flicking over her—

“I’ll start there, then,” he said, chuckling devilishly and pulling her into his arms.


	6. I know somewhere we can hide. Do you trust me? || for Litanolastar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Inferi

“I know somewhere we can hide. Do you trust me?” Hermione asked.

“No,” Theo admitted. “But I don’t trust those things more than you, so lead the way.”

It was slow going, and by the time he realized where she was taking him, it was too late to go back. They’d already ducked away from two hoards of inferi by the time they reached the ancient tree.

They ran for it, Hermione tapping a knot near the base, which immobilized it. “Come on,” she yelled, grabbing his sleeve and yanking him in.

His breath came out in bursts as they remained there, in the secret passageway for a long moment catching their breath.

“Harry and the others are at the Shrieking Shack…” she said. “C’mon.”

“I need a second, Granger,” he said, reaching out and grabbing her hand. “And then I’ll do all the inferi slaying you could ever want.”

Hermione chuckled. “My preferred amount of Inferi slaying is none, just to be clear.”

Theo chuckled.


	7. Frozen lake || for bea_weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Marriage proposals

When they woke up that morning, Hermione could tell it was cold. Not because it was drafty in the bedroom, but because of the feel of the air. It had that feeling, where you could just tell it was freezing outside and you’d see your breath the second you set foot out there.

That and her boyfriend was already up for the day and out of bed. And the only reason Theo would be up at this hour was if it was freezing and he needed to go start the fire and have some tea to get ready for the day.

As much as she’d like to stay in bed for a bit longer to preserve the warm cocoon of blankets she’d been cultivating during the night, she also wanted to go see Theo and kiss him good morning.

She rose and pulled on her housecoat to trudge out to the kitchen. There was a cup of tea with a spoon charmed to keep stirring it on the counter. She knew it was for her, Theo never made tea without also making some for her.

She took it and removed the spoon, muttering a quick cleaning charm and frowning at the streaks that it left on the surface. She still hadn’t really mastered these spells yet, but it didn’t matter really, she guessed, muttering the charm again and leaving the spoon mirror-clean and she sent it to the drawer.

Hermione didn’t see Theo anywhere, but she did note that his boots weren’t at the door. Sighing heavily, she took a long hot sip of her tea and returned to the bedroom to dress. She chose a lumpy sweater and a pair of thermal leggings before pulling on a pair of insulated trousers and her coat. She didn’t bother with her hair, because it kept her warmer when it was allowed to go out on its own.

She Slipped on her own boots and went outside, feet crunching in the snow as she made her way down to the lake. She knew that was where Theo was because of the footprints he’d left in the snow behind him.

She found him puffing on a cigarette and watching the smoke curl into the sky. She nearly gasped at the lake. Normally a lovely place to swim and boat in the summer months, now it was frozen solid and smooth as a mirror on top. It was gorgeous and she whispered it softly.

Theo turned to face her, smiling as he held out his arm. He took out his ciggie and held it out as far away from her as he could. They likely looked rather comical sitting there, with one arm around her and the other holding his cigarette as far out as he could so she wouldn’t have to smell it.

She still did a bit, but she didn’t really care.

“Good morning,” she whispered.

“Morning to you,” he replied, taking a deep breath and dropping the cigarette on the ground at their feet. “Say, Granger… can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” she said, smirking a little. She liked it when he called her Granger. He usually saved ‘Hermione’ for more intimate moments, so both names held a special place.

“How attached are you to that name?” he asked.

“What?” she asked. “What do you mean?”

“I mean when you get married. Are you going to take your partner’s name or hyphenate or what?”

“I mean, I’ll likely hyphenate if my partner wants to as well. Otherwise, I’d keep my name and they’d keep theirs.”

“Good to know,” he said, slipping his arm from around her shoulders and into his pocket.

“Why do you ask?”

He simply shook his head and took a step forward, bending down to fix something on his boot and Hermione went back to gazing out over the lake.

Theo cleared his throat and she looked at him, frowning as she spied him on the ground. What was he still doing there?

“Theo—“

He pulled something out of his pocket, a small velvet box. Inside, a ring with the biggest and most colourful stone she’d ever seen before in her life. She gasped slightly and he smiled. 

“Granger, I’ll hyphenate my name if you hyphenate yours.”

Her stomach swirled excitedly and she felt herself bounce a bit on her toes before she nodded and took the ring from him. “Yes, yes, I think I will.”

He chuckled and stood up, slipping an arm around her and pulling her close for a kiss. “Surprised?”

“Yes and no,” she replied. “And that’s how I always imagined it would be.”

“Good,” he said, kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
